monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:A sort of pvp system
Hi, i was thinking of a PVP system for Monster Hunter, this would only be possible in any arena. My idea was that it could be played with 5-6 players, 4 playing as hunters and 1-2 as a monster. The gameplay as a hunter remains the same as usual. BUT for the monsters, they would have a red bar under their healthbar that works like energy but it regenerates slower, much slower, so the player who is playing the monster couldn't spam the most annoying or most powerfull attacks. Also some weak attacks would give energe slightly and strong attacks would take like 50% of the energy. Under the monsters energy bar there would be another green/red bar, it starts empty and green collored, but when the monster deals damage or gets hit by a hunter it will fill up slightly and will turn red. When the bar is full it will make that monster enraged, and then the bar will decrease again, BUT the more health the monster lost, the faster the bar will full up. The item bar a hunter can use is for the monster a skill bar, so they could use more powerfull attacks in there, the normal and weaker attacks are with the regular key bindings, but some attacks like the tigrex spin/roar or the flash from a gypceros would be in the bar ( and would cost alot of energy ), cuz they could be used unfair or annoying against the other players, so they would use alot of energy, BUT the tigrex charge/bite attack would give energy and could be used all the time. Also, when a hunter places a trap or a barrel, it would only be displayed for the monster when it is really close, so they would be effective, and the monster could be "trapped". Also, the item box is filled with usable items against that monster. Elder dragons are not playeble. BTW: Attacks from the air are not possible, like rathalos's air attack, or when he goes up to shoot some fireballs BUT attack from in the ground is possible, but the camera would stay above. Well, thats my idea, tell me what you think of it, and sorry for my english. - sney ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Sounds heckers and seems balanced but i think only 1 big monster and the other player could control minions (just an idea) and also would u be able 2 play normal mh as well?-someguy ______________________________________________________________________________________________ How do you mean? just MH like in other area's? and quests and stuff? No, the monster could change from area the whole time, so it would be unfair for the hunters, i'm not saying everyone would act that way, there are still serious players, but if this would be online, and you join a quest with this feature, and its a little kid trying to annoy you, that would make me pist off :) but area's like the battleground and so on are possible, as long as they are big and only have 1 area. So its just arena play. -sney ______________________________________________________________________________________________ if u read it properly at he begining it said arean area-someguy If we cant play with elder dragons,lets play using Shen Gaoren.What?he isnt a elder dragon!Ok,serious.But some monsters,normal attacks are frigging powerful already.You can use Taunt to regain stamina faster. ps,gyps flash is useless.Gamer4845 13:37, November 8, 2010 (UTC)Gamer4845 ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Ofc you can't play with Shen Gaoren, its pvp, not player versus fortress. But if some monsters normal attacks are frigging prowerfull already, that means that monster got even more powerfull attacks. And the reason why taunt would take alot of energy is cuz when some monster taunts it could attack again before the hunter could move, like khezu's taunt. And training gear = premade gear. And Gyps flash is useless, but annoying. -sney why not make it like capture the flag but instead team A has to beat the monster before team B and vice versa and there has to be a certain amount of damage done to be considered the winning team or else the other team can just stay in another zone while the other team waits for say 30 minutes and then goes in and gets the kill Hey I have an idea to expand on this one: How about, since the hunters are able to heal themselves with potions, and monsters in normal quests can heal themselves by eating, maybe about every 10 minuites or so, a gate in the side of the arena would open up and a few aptonoths/epioths(depending on which arena you're in) carrying stacks of hay/seaweed on their backs would come out and start running/swimming around. The monster(s) would have about 1 minuite to kill the herbivores and eat them/the plants on their backs(depending on the diet of the monster) to heal themselves before the herbivores went back into the gate. This could add a whole new layer of strategy to the PvP battles, as the hunter(s) could kill the herbivores and carve them in an attempt to make them disappear before the monster(s) are able to eat them. Just an idea I wanted to throw out there, you can feel free to criticize it. Juderex 23:26, November 14, 2010 (UTC) _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Actualy like ur idea, it would make it more stressfull for the hunter and the monster :D and stress while gaming is fun xd I always wanted to kill people who piss me off online-Ryu Takashii. Would be a nice idea... sometimes i even think it would be fun if there was a whole game in the monsters view... maybe they could do it and then make it compatible with freedom unite (for example) so you can play as monster against you r friends... but it shouldnt be in the arena... rather something like: you cant change the area you are in for say 2 mins once you landed there, to give the humans time to find you... once attacked lets say at least 3 mins in which you cant change area...-Crazyodd (just some of my ideas, no need to flame me, just tell me why you dont agree( if you dont like the idea)) @Crazy: personally, I feel playing as the monster might be a bit too restrictive and context-sensitive. Besides, I would also be playing as the one that's destined to lose. Cobalt32 17:36, March 19, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 This seems like a pretty big dream. To me it would be too unpredictable. The reason we can hunt and kill monsters faster and more effectively is that they are computers, and we learn them. Even if you can read the attacks before hand, wouldn't a skilled monster trump a semi skilled to skilled hunter anyday? Although playing a Rathalos or Tigrex would be pretty sick. Also, do you think if they actually accomplished this, lagging may be an issue? I don't know much about it to be honest, I know playing halo it used to get pretty bad. I just imagine the intensity of all the movements would be a lot for a console to process, especially online. Tullyganbif 02:36, August 27, 2011 (UTC)Tullyganbif I love the idea the thought of being a tigrex is awsome I only have one question can you play as creatures like Akanto & Ukanlos Sam Bloice No, only mosnter with a cap of their scale, and no Elder Dragons